Indestructable Hearts, Twilight Heroes
by IceLady77
Summary: After moving Forks to live with her father Bella thought the only thing she would have to worry about was keeping her secret and School, But when you throw Edward Cullen into the mix her life gets more complicated. Bella has Claire Bennets ability.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

We get some of Bella's back story here about the experiences she's had with her ability. I really don't know how to portray Bella's personality apart from the fact that she's quiet, socially awkward, and has a sense of humour. I'm pretty sure I can portray Rosalie, Jasper, and probably Carlisle and Esme to their personalities. I don't know if I can portray Edward and Emmet accurately so sincerest apologies ahead if I don't get their characterization right and also I apologize for any grammatical errors I have made.

Elle and Sylar will feature in this for comedy reasons also the fact that they are adorable together, Elle and Sylar are in Forks because they pretty much to put it bluntly decided to hell with Angela Petrelli and Arthur Petrelli and ran off together. ( it wasn't a trick done by Arthur and Angela he is their biological child)

Both having been manipulated by their parents for their own purposes they decide enough is enough and its time to abandon them and start a new life somewhere. Not to mention the fact that Elle is pregnant with their baby so they decide that they need to find somewhere quiet and small to raise their child in. While having moved there they encounter an old acquaintance Bella, all having met each other briefly. While they both have decided to refrain from killing that doesn't change the fact that they are Sylar and Elle.

Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to you know who and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myler and the idea for Bella to have an ability like Claire's has already been used. If those authors read this story I thank them for the inspiration I got from reading their stories to write this one so really I don't own anything.

Also a personally thanks to redrose your reviews have been extremely encouraging, please continue your suggestions have been quite helpful and if you have any others please say so.

Bella's point of View Lunchtime cafeteria

After suffering through two unimaginable boring classes the lunch bell finally rang and Bella made her way into the school cafeteria.

As far as first days were turning out this one wasn't so bad, she hadn't really drawn much attention to herself which was a good thing given her situation, the last thing she really needed was to become the centre of attention when she was actively trying to achieve the opposite.

If anyone here found out about what she could do.

Well she would have to pack up and leave again before anyone else found out and her location become apparent to a certain company who liked to pretend that their just an innocent paper company that really doesn't kidnap people, experiment on them and erase their memory claiming it was for the greater good a line which has been used way to many times.

The greater good that's what that Indian scientist or doctor or what ever the hell he was had claimed when he told why they were keeping her prisoner her words he liked to think of her as a patient.

A patient who had been held against her will and experimented on her they justified to themselves that what they were doing to her would help people and again in the annoying Indian man words "revolutionize modern day science".

Well experimenting was really a nice polite way of saying murder, killing her over and over again to test the limits of her abilities.

Bullet to the head, to the heart both of which are exceptionally painful,

Electrocution by a blonde, cheerful, sadistic sociopath who quite shockingly she developed a friendship of sorts with,

Impalement (ouch) by a javelin (I got this idea off Jack from torchwood),

Repeatable stabbings that out numbered even what dear old Caesar experienced,

Radiation poisoning, oxygen sucked out of the room these were the things she had endured till the lovely scientists at the company seriously what kind of name was that of an evil corporation anyway came to the conclusion that she was pretty much for no simpler words that she was indestructible and apparently could never die was the conclusion that those evil white lab coat psychopaths had come to.

Never die would that mean she would age into a little old granny and that when death finally came for her naturally because of old age would she die then revive to just die all over again and repeat same process again and again or would her healing ability slow down the aging process or completely halt it.

She was immune to diseases and sicknesses the company had proved that. During her time as their _patient _or rather a human lab rat they had tried to infect her with all sorts of things raging from STD's to the flu to rare diseases from different countries that could kill a person within days to weeks they all had absolutely zero effect on her.

Mentally snapping her self out of those memories she lined up in the lunch line and grabbed her food she then made her to an empty table and sat down. She started to eat her food but her mind couldn't help itself and clawed its way back to her previous thoughts.

The company, the one thing that they had never tested her miraculous healing ability against was well what hadn't it been tested against she had been killed dozens of times, was immune any disease that they threw at her, her body could heal from any wound what was really left that hadn't really been explored ?

Then idea clicked in her head they had never cut off any part of her body to see if it would grow back.

That was an idea and it would give her something to do that afternoon or night after she got back from school she could cut off a toe or maybe a finger if those grew back she might be egotistical enough to try a whole hand or feet while that would obviously be extremely painful for her and would probably involve tears, screaming and swear words.

She could take the pain that would come with doing such a thing after everything the company had done she had developed a major tolerance for pain or ego that she was indisputably invincible but after experiencing all that there was only really two ways you could deal with it.

She could have easily become depressed and become relative unemotional after everything she had experienced or she could embrace her inner freak and accept what she was, she decided to do the latter.

Her glorious plans for self mutilation were abruptly and rudely interrupted as two lunch trays were put on the opposite side of the white lunch table.

The light clatter of the trays caused her to look up sitting across from her were Angela a nice, polite girl she had gotten from her first impression of her as she had sat next to during her first period and a girl she didn't recognize wearing a pink shirt.

Pushing a strand of hair out of her face Angela spoke first "Hey Bella, this Jessica" she said gesturing to the brown haired girl next her who waved a hello.

Bella looked at them silently and expectantly waiting for them to continue on with whatever they were going to say so she could get back to her thoughts of self defacement.

Jessica cleared her throat "Well we were thinking since you're new here".

Bella continued to look at them patiently yes she was new here every single student in cafeteria was probably aware of that fact.

Angela finished for Jessica whatever she was intending to say "since you're the new girl it can be sometimes be hard to find friends and fit in so we thought we would save you trouble of having to do that".

Oh so that's what they were after just offering friendship to the new girl so she didn't have to go the trouble finding a social group in the school that she liked and would accept her.

They had kindly decided to spare her the effort of having to go through that and here she thought that they were rude for interrupting her plans for self mutilation when they were trying to be nice.

They were just normal teenage girls who were just being nice, and trying to make friends like normal high school girls do and that's precisely why she moved here so she could have a shot at being normal and the added fact so that mother could be with her much younger husband Phil.

That's what she had promised her mother when she moved here, she had taken a lot of persuading to let her go especially after her mother had found out about her ability and what she had experienced at the hands of those psychotic scientists.

Speaking of her ability her mother and Phil had taken the news of what she could do pretty well.

After the company had abducted her she had been missing for close to month so she had tell her mother and Phil something about what had happened to her.

She had been considering faking amnesia or telling them the partial truth that she had been kidnapped liked they had originally thought but leaving out the part about the reason she had been was because she was a freak.

Deciding that it was time to tell the truth and she couldn't keep lying to her mother like she had been for about the last nine years.

She had told them then demonstrated to them by taking a knife to her arm.

They had been shocked understandably but quickly accepted her for what she was.

They hadn't labelled her as a freak or kicked her out like she had thought they would. Charlie had yet to be informed about what his daughter could do.

Speaking of her parents and step father what would they think if they learned that their daughter and step daughter would rather think of ideas to mutilate herself and execute them t rather then try to socialize and then make friends with girls her own age.

She would rather think about inflicting harm on her self rather then interacting with them, what did that say about her as a person?

But then again her parents weren't here, deciding to go with her original initiative that she had when first moving down here of being normal she decided to ask

" So what do you guys do for fun around here"?

Quite a simple question that could have so many different answers and she was right Jessica eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she rambled into a long explanation of what the students of Forks do for fun.

It wasn't intentional or maybe it was that my hearing decided to tune her out, looking over at the girl next to her.

(Sorry if I'm not portraying them right but my interpretation of these two girls is that one is exceptionally nice and considerate and Jessica is for lack of a term better a bitch)

Angela sat next to her looked up at me and smiled apologetically she was doing the exact thing I was.

It was in that moment that I pretty much came to the conclusion that I would have someone here I could probably tolerate being around even possible enjoy being around her and make an effort to be friends with her.

So her original plans of trying to be a normal high school student hadn't totally been pushed out a window.

A window now that was something new she could test her healing against.

Just as she was thinking that exact sentence she couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye that 5 people had entered the lunch cafeteria.

Five extremely gorgeous and well dressed people who looked like they had just wandered off a movie set or modelling one and they were all pale even paler than her if that was humanly possible.

Jessica who despite Angela and I tuning out to hadn't noticed that my attention and my face had turned to the five individual who had entered the cafeteria and decided to take up residence at a table on the far side of the room with their trays of food.

As the five individuals walked over to their table, I couldn't contain my curiosity and asked "who are they?"

Her mouth quickly snapped shut obviously looking annoyed that I had interrupted her rambling. She turned her head to see who my question was referring to "Those are the Cullen's" she began slowly as she looked at them particularly the bronzed haired one.

Continuing on with her speech as she look dreamily at the unnamed male

"Those are the Cullen they're all the adopted children of Doctor Cullen and his wife".

"See those two" She said gesturing to the pixie girl with short brown and curly hair boy.

"The small one who's sitting next the one who looks like he's pain" looked to be in pain in her opinion he looked to be constipated.

"Their Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, they're like a thing I'm not even its legal" Jessica continued as she looked on in a daze at the bronze haired Cullen.

Angela politely cut in "But their **not **related" emphasising on the not part of her sentence.

Jessica bit back with "But they live together its weird". "The big one is Emmet and the blonde girl is Rosalie, Doctor Cullen is like this foster father slash matchmaker, they all keep tend to keep to themselves".

Finding my self unwillingly drawn in by the bronzed haired Cullen I had to ask "what about him" I said gesturing to the boy by slightly nodding my head in his direction.

"That's Edward Cullen he's only the only Cullen who doesn't have a partner of course no one here is good enough for him" she added the last part in rather bitter tone I wondered if her turned her down.

"It's not like I care or anything" Jessica said but her facial expression was clearly displaying the opposite of what she was saying.

Being the wonderfully nice person that I was and wanting to lighten the mood a bit I decided to make a joke "maybe he's not into girls and just has trouble of coming out" I said casually.

As soon as the words left my mouth I saw out of the corner of my eye all Cullen were staring at the table I was at.

The big one Emmet seemed to be smirking while trying suppress his laughter, The blonde beauty perched beside him had a similar expression on her face, the pixie looking girl Alice seemed to be laughing, while the stoic looking one Jasper seem to have an expression of amusement on his face if you could classify it as that.

Edward had a rather mixed facial expression he seemed to look a little bewildered as if no ever said such a thing about him and quite amused that it had been said. But their facial expression probably came from something that was said at their table there was no way that they could have heard me.

It was intended as joke but for all I knew it could have been quite true there were more than a few gay guys back at my old high school.

Jessica seemed to take my words literally as if it was the greatest revelation of the century

"Yeah actually that would make a lot of sense, that poor guy everyone thinks he weird because of his family and he can't come out express himself to anyone because he's afraid of what people would say about him".

I was about to say I meant it as a joke but Jessica had already stood looking like she had an epiphany and quickly made her way towards the Cullen table.

What happened next I don't think anyone would have anticipated Angela and I watched as Jessica made her way over towards Edward, the Cullens seemed to be staring at her curiously.

As she arrived at their table she greeted them then turned towards Edward and put a hand on his shoulder and said "its okay there is nothing wrong with not liking girls, you shouldn't have to feel the need to hide yourself. There are other gay guys at this school you don't have to feel alone".

Edward didn't seem to able to answer to that and just nodded while the rest of the Cullen's seemed to be suppressing the urge to role up and down floor and break into hysterical fits of laugh Angela and I were with them on that urge.

Smiling Jessica finished with "I just wanted you to know that" then before anyone could say anything else the bell rang. "Well I've got drama now I'll see you guys later" she said as she walked away from the Cullens to exit of the Cafeteria.

"Well I've got Biology now I'll see you later" I said to Angela. Angela nodded and we made our way to the exit of the cafeteria.

As I made my way to the exit of the cafeteria I couldn't help but look in the direction of the Cullens who seemed disposing of their food into the bin. As I walked close near the exit I noticed that they all seemed to have gold coloured eyes.

I was originally going to make this much longer but I realized it was enough for a first chapter.

Okay for the next chapter our indestructible heroine will find her self in an awkward biology lesson and encountering Sylar and a rather pregnant Elle who are shopping for their baby aww.

I intend to write their relationship in their point of view Bella as being extremely cute but rather homicidal, sadistic.

Please review and have mercy when doing so, Okay ways for the Cullens to find out about Bella.

While stalking her at her house Edward sees her cut off her toe.

Edward gives in and kills her (but this one has already been done before) and gets one hell of a surprise when she shows up for school the next day.

Edward doesn't save her from the van or wasn't there that day, or was restrained by Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper preventing him from saving her. That way all of them will get a first hand demonstration as they watch her heal from the accident.

After Edward saved her, in the partial Draft Midnight Sun Rosalie and Jasper were all for killing Bella so they wouldn't risk exposure. So either Rosalie, Emmet or Jasper or perhaps all three decide to pay Bella a visit after the accident, But Alice having visions will be able to see them attacking her so her Edward and Carlisle, Esme rush off to stop them.

In the ensuing fight Bella gets

Thrown through a Wall and the Cullens see her heal.

Thrown out a window and the Cullens see her heal.

Kill by Rosalie but pops back to life.

Pretty much the idea for this is that the Cullens get into a fight at Bella's house and during conflict Bella gets caught in the crossfire and becomes fatally injured but heals from it and the Cullens witness it.

**5** It was done with Claire in heroes but after Edward saves her from the van, not long after that Bella is murdered by a student at school her body is dumped but found and taken to the hospital to have an autopsy done.

Bella wakes up and tries to sneak out of the Hospital either Carlisle recognised the body when they brought her in, or Edward due to his telepathy knows she was murdered, or Alice had a vision of it but anyway Carlisle knows or later finds out that Bella should be dead and he see's her sneaking out of the hospital in lab coat extremely early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to the lovely reviews I received from all of you seriously they give me the inspiration I need to know how to write this story. I hope you like the personality I've given Bella she likes to avoid attention, is sarcastic, doesn't like people that much and her ability has given her a bit of suicidal complex and a morbid sense of humour. That's what I'm going to and write her as.

For you lovely twilight who perhaps aren't familiar with heroes there is character on it called who has and ability described as rapid cell regeneration. Pretty much she'll heal extremely quickly from any injury even if it's an injury that would kill you she'll come back to life. Her blood also has regenerative abilities if injected, or injured, or recently dead person it will heal them or bring them back from the dead. That's ability I've given Bella.

I was also thinking that could be the explanation for why she smelled so delicious.

Oh and Elle and Sylar will definitely be in this story.

Here are the options I've categorised them into sorry but I had to do this I can't pick which option I want to do. So I've narrowed them down a bit, I want to get down to one category then will decide from that so when you review please pick a category 1,2 or 3.

After Edward saved her, in the partial Draft Midnight Sun Rosalie and Jasper were all for killing Bella so they wouldn't risk exposure. So either Rosalie, Emmet or Jasper or perhaps all three decide to pay Bella a visit after the accident, But Alice having visions will be able to see them attacking her so her Edward and Carlisle, Esme rush off to stop them.

In the ensuing fight Bella gets

A .Thrown through a Wall and the Cullens see her heal.

b. Thrown out a window and the Cullens see her heal.

c. Kill by Rosalie but pops back to life.

Pretty much the idea for this is that the Cullens get into a fight at Bella's house one party defending the other trying to kill her even and during conflict Bella gets caught in the crossfire and becomes fatally injured but heals from it and the Cullen's witness it.

**2:** It was done with Claire in heroes but after Edward saves her from the van, not long after that Bella is murdered by a student at school her body is dumped but found and taken to the hospital to have an autopsy done.

**b)** Bella wakes up and tries to sneak out of the Hospital either Carlisle recognised the body when they brought her in or He does the autopsy on her and when he removes the embedded piece of glass, wood e.g. she pops back to life. But if Carlisle did the autopsy her father would know that she's dead and she wouldn't be able to go home or to school so the only safe for her would be the Cullen house despite the fact it's full of vampires. That way she can bond with the Cullen's especially Edward also swap stories about what they are.

**c) **Or Edward due to his telepathy knows she was murdered, or Alice had a vision of it but anyway Carlisle knows or later finds out that Bella should be dead and he sees her sneaking out of the hospital in lab coat extremely early in the morning.

**d)**Also if you want with this option Bella could decide to get revenge on her killer like Claire did with crashing the car her and her killer were in. That way when Bella has another hospital visit she will in perfect health and Doctor Cullen and Edward will definitely know something's up.

I was thinking of making the killer Mike although when he kills her he'll be intoxicated and it would be an accident but that won't change the fact he killed her. That way it's give her and Rosalie something to bond over.

**3) **

After she is saved by Edward from the van she decides to do some experimentation. The Cullen's while on a hunting trip out in the woods end up finding her and seeing her do this and suffice to say they are absolutely fascinated and they decide to follow Edwards path and find out everything about her ability. The reason I think this would happen is because all of them have lived for either close to or much over a century that they have never encountered a human like this for them it would be like discovering a gold mine (you catch my drift)

Chapter 2 an awkward yet fateful Biology lesson

Biology Lesson 3rd Period.

I walked down the corridor to head to my third torture session for the day okay not torture session that was her just being melodramatic, not torture session biology it could have been a worse subject for instance she could have Jessica in her class I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

As I walked into the already occupied science room the only empty seat I could spot was the seat next to gorgeous wait why was I mentally calling him gorgeous anyway the guy Jessica had called him Edward Cullen.

As I walked towards the table Edward seemed to be having as what I would describe as fit of some kind or he smelled something really horrible. As I sat down on the stool next to him it only seemed to get worse.

The weirdo had covered his gorgeous mouth with his gorgeous hand "stop thinking about him like that" I mentally snapped at myself you're not that one-dimensional. His face seemed to be forcefully steered facing the window as he pushed over the items to be used in the lesson towards me.

What the hell was wrong with this guy she couldn't smell that horribly she had showered that morning and the night before wait she hadn't even spoken to the guy and he already had her contemplating her personal hygiene.

So since he was acting so weird I decided to purely focus my attention on the biology teacher Mr.... wait what hell was his name again anyway I decided to focus my attention on him.

20 minutes later

I tried focusing my attention on the teacher I really did was her fault the teacher either made you want fall asleep or commit suicide when listening to him just to escape him.

The sleep option was something she could do but she would undoubtedly get caught and well the suicide option did sound heart warming that wouldn't work out either given her _special talents_ not to mention the consequences it would bring despite the fact it sounded so delightful wonderful at this very moment.

Speaking of that very moment that Cullen boy she could have sworn out of the corner of her eye was looking at her neck, looking at her neck in such a way that looks like he wanted to devour it.

Devour her neck that was her just being paranoid, he probably had looked in her direction than zoned out la la land to block out the teacher who already put half the class to sleep and hadn't noticed seriously she should have just done that.

The bell rang waking up those sleeping students and giving joy to the conscious students that the class was over.

As the students proceeded to the exit Edward was the first among them he had flung himself out of his seat and went for the door with such an unnatural speed and grace running away from me as if I was the plague.

As his bronze hair left the room I decided not to let it get to me seriously she hadn't even met spoken to the guy it would be rather self centred of her to think despite the rather damning evidence. He probably had his own problems god knows she had her fair share.

Deciding not to let some pretty boy who she didn't even know get to her she made her way to the administration office.

**Administration Office**

Oh for the love of god of all the people in the universe, the entire universe who had to be at the office counter.

"Are sure I can't change out of biology" asked Edward who had his arms tightly clutching the counter

"I'm so sorry Edward but everything else is full" The administration lady said apologetically while ogling him honestly the women had to be thirty years older then him.

As if immediately sensing my presence in the he stiffened his neck and said "I'll just have tolerate" and abruptly went for the exit of the room trying to get away from me as if I was some kind of disease.

Disease if anything I could be called their worst nightmare just an injection of her blood into someone and they are as good as new.

She dreaded the thought if some hospital found out about what her blood could they'd have a field day with it, like that bloody company honestly she didn't feel like thinking about the company it just made her upset, moody and extremely angsty.

Angsty was that even a word?

Deciding to move on from this topic I got what I needed from the administrator who liked to leer at underage boys and made my way to my next class.

Short I know but I wanted to update quickly I will try do so again to make up for the shortness of this chapter.

So again

Here are the options I've categorised them into sorry but I had to do this I can't pick which option I want to do. So I've narrowed them down a bit, I want to get down to one category then will decide from that so when you review please pick a category 1,2 or 3.

After Edward saved her, in the partial Draft Midnight Sun Rosalie and Jasper were all for killing Bella so they wouldn't risk exposure. So either Rosalie, Emmet or Jasper or perhaps all three decide to pay Bella a visit after the accident, But Alice having visions will be able to see them attacking her so her Edward and Carlisle, Esme rush off to stop them.

In the ensuing fight Bella gets

A .Thrown through a Wall and the Cullens see her heal.

b. Thrown out a window and the Cullens see her heal.

c. Kill by Rosalie but pops back to life.

Pretty much the idea for this is that the Cullens get into a fight at Bella's house one party defending the other trying to kill her even and during conflict Bella gets caught in the crossfire and becomes fatally injured but heals from it and the Cullen's witness it.

**2:** It was done with Claire in heroes but after Edward saves her from the van, not long after that Bella is murdered by a student at school her body is dumped but found and taken to the hospital to have an autopsy done.

**b)** Bella wakes up and tries to sneak out of the Hospital either Carlisle recognised the body when they brought her in or He does the autopsy on her and when he removes the embedded piece of glass, wood e.g. she pops back to life. But if Carlisle did the autopsy her father would know that she's dead and she wouldn't be able to go home or to school so the only safe for her would be the Cullen house despite the fact it's full of vampires. That way she can bond with the Cullen's especially Edward also swap stories about what they are.

**c) **Or Edward due to his telepathy knows she was murdered, or Alice had a vision of it but anyway Carlisle knows or later finds out that Bella should be dead and he sees her sneaking out of the hospital in lab coat extremely early in the morning.

**d)**Also if you want with this option Bella could decide to get revenge on her killer like Claire did with crashing the car her and her killer were in. That way when Bella has another hospital visit she will in perfect health and Doctor Cullen and Edward will definitely know something's up.

I was thinking of making the killer Mike although when he kills her he'll be intoxicated and it would be an accident but that won't change the fact he killed her. That way it's give her and Rosalie something to bond over.

**3) **

After she is saved by Edward from the van she decides to do some experimentation. The Cullen's while on a hunting trip out in the woods end up finding her and seeing her do this and suffice to say they are absolutely fascinated and they decide to follow Edwards path and find out everything about her ability. The reason I think this would happen is because all of them have lived for either close to or much over a century that they have never encountered a human like this for them it would be like discovering a gold mine (you catch my drift)

Please review give me your opinions (have mercy) and Please pick 1,2,3 a,b,c cause I honestly can't decide


End file.
